Look What Can Happen
by smartcookie816
Summary: Tristan and Rory meet again at an unexpected event. Title is terrible, sorry. First FF in a while, R&R!


Look What Can Happen

Author: smartcookie816

Rating: T, Just because.

Summary: Rory and Tristan run into each other at an unexpected event. It's probably been done before. Longish one-shot. R&R!

A/N: I'm back, and this is my first fanfic in over a year, first GG one ever! So read, review, and I'm sorry if it's horrible .

It was yet another high society party, and Tristan DuGrey was bored.

Extremely bored, in fact. More than that. He hadn't been back in Hartford for even a week, yet his mother was still dragging him off to these things. He was 23 years old, and in no mood to come back to the life he had, somewhat unwillingly, this is true, but nonetheless left when he was 16.

The event that these things celebrated was interchangeable, and he was somewhat sure that this one was an engagement party, but then again, he could be wrong. The venue: yet another mansion, somewhat familiar looking, but then again, he probably had been to all of them by now. It seemed the crowd hadn't changed either, he had just run into quite a few of his ex-Chiltonites.

Madeline and Louise, still joined at the hip, had rushed by him earlier, dissolved in giggles. He hadn't bothered to talk to them, he was still sulking at his misfortune of choosing that particular week to return, and he wasn't sure if they saw him either.

There also was a girl he once dated…her name began with an S? He couldn't remember, most of them seemed to blur after a while, they were that unimportant.

And of course, Paris Gellar, dragging a man along with her, that was, surprisingly, her fiancée. Doyle might have been his name? She of course had noticed him, and after a bit of awkward conversation, reverted back to the girl he never could've forgotten, no matter how hard he tried. Her voice was too piercing for that. After a few minutes, she had also rushed off with some excuse or another, Doyle in tow, looking quite scared of his wife-to-be.

He had also passed by two dark haired guys, that were very drunk and very entertaining. Not from Chilton, mind you, one seemed to have an Australian accent, but interesting nonetheless. They appeared to be talking about someone without ever saying their name, like it was some game. Either way, it was very entertaining, hearing about some wild girl jumping off of buildings and getting arrested for stealing boats.

However, none of this answered his questions. He still had not seen the one person he so desperately wanted to, the one who, maybe in later years he hadn't thought of that much, but nonetheless still missed the most.

His Mary.

Of course, she was always quite separated from this world, but seemed to be a quiet presence at these things. He wondered how she had been, if she had gone to Harvard after all, if she still was seeing that dunce of a boyfriend, bag boy.

He was pondering all of this at the very moment a slight girl walked by him very briskly, accidentally spilling his drink.

She began to rant, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, let me clean that up…" on and on of that sort, but he no longer was listening to what she had to say. That voice sounded rather familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Until she looked up, that is.

"Tristan? Is that you?" She exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

"I believe it is, Mary." He replied, just as surprised, but better at hiding it.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered, it was obviously not expected that he'd be here.

"Why, thank you for the warm reception. Quite the way you would treat someone you haven't seen in…oh, almost 7 years was it?" His sarcasm was biting.

"No, not at all. It's just…I wouldn't expect to see you here, that's all."

"Oh, well, my mother forced me. You know, the son's back from the rotten old South, let's parade him and find him a wife, rah-rah, that sort of thing. That doesn't answer what YOU are doing here, though."

"Oh…er, the groom is a good friend of mine, that's all. We went to Yale together."

"Yale, eh? What happened to Miss I'm-Going-To-Go-To-Harvard-No-Matter-What? The smartest wasn't smart enough?"

"No, I got in, but Yale seemed to be the better choice. Closer to home, you know?"

"Oh, so you could see bag boy?"

"No, by then we'd broken up. I mean, right after you left there was this new guy in my town, and…well, that's in the past now, although I do think he is here somewhere, we remained friends…To make a long story short, no, we haven't been together in quite some time."

"Ahh, I see. Well, that's too bad then. However, that doesn't answer the question I've been dying to know the answer to…are you currently seeing anyone?"

The conversation seemed to stop to a halt as she looked at him. She started off a sentence,

"Well…"

But they then were interrupted when Logan Huntzberger sneaked in, wrapping his arms around Rory, without noticing who she was talking to. He then said,

"Ace, we have to go, your mom wants to give a speech. Apparently it's about that time when she hated me and caught me taking that sewing box? Anyway, knowing her, she won't start until you're right next to her, so let's get over there before she starts doing her communal coffee call." He then looked up to see who she had been talking to, blinked for a second, and then exclaimed,

"Tristan DuGrey? Wow, I haven't seen you in…it must be 10 years, that went to boarding school, right? You two know each other?"

Rory decided to answer this one.

"Yeah, Logan, we went to Chilton together. Although, I might be asking you the same thing…"

"As would I," Tristan interjected, confused, "I went to boarding school with Logan for a year, that was why my father sent me to Military academy instead, because it was a second offense. But what about you two…?"

"We're engaged." They said simultaneously, and then laughed at what had just happened. Tristan must have looked horrified, because then Rory decided to explain,

"This is our party. You know, hence the fact that it's at my grandparent's house? I really have to go, but I WILL speak to you later, it was great seeing you again!"

The two then rushed off, to hear the congratulations speech from what Tristan now knew was the mother of the bride-to-be.

He slumped there, still too stupefied to process. Although it did explain a lot, the weird reception from people in the know, the familiarity of the house at first, the fact that he hadn't seen her at first, the two men who now seemed to obviously have been discussing her. It was just…Logan Huntzberger? What he had failed to mention was that when Tristan had come to boarding school all those years ago, Logan and his popular friends had taken an instant disliking to him, teasing him mercilessly. It was the one place in his life where he hadn't fit in instantly, and he had begged his parents to send him home so much that they finally had.

He figured that Rory, or, "Ace", as Logan had called her (What was up with that anyway? Mary was so much better. Or would that even fit anymore? Was she now a Magdalene? He made a mental note to ask Paris later.) didn't know that, and wouldn't take kindly to it. Hmm…could this be the fall of what seemed to be a future dynasty?

Oh, listen to him. They were supposed to be adults. They would have to be mature, and plotting a downfall like that was not. He would just have to accept this as well as he possibly could. And with that, he resigned to a table in the corner.

About two hours later, Rory did talk to him, as promised. By then, he had engaged in sparkling conversation with Madeline and Louise, and Paris again. He knew that Rory had no longer been a Mary by the time she got with Logan (thanks to bag boy, of all people), and became even less of one after. He knew that they had been together for 3 and a half years, and that after he had left there was hardly any mention of him. But he tried to be as normal as he could possibly be when she approached him.

"Listen…I meant to tell you. Honestly. It was just, I don't know, weird?"

"It's alright Rory, I guess. Just tell me, do you love him?"

She looked at him strangely. He noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…you called me Rory."

"I've learned that some nicknames may no longer be fitting."

"I see you've spoken to Paris."

"That I have."

"And yes, to your other question."

"Really? Or are you just fooling yourself."

"Really."

"Alright, then."

"Okay, well, I guess I just wanted to say…truce? I mean, we can still be friends like we were, right?"

"Sure Ror…we can be friends."

Fin.

A/N: Sorry if that sucked. But I had to get it out of my head. R&R!


End file.
